Cullens Holiday
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: The Cullens decide to go on a relaxing holiday to Australia but it all goes terribly wrong
1. On their way

Renesmee's POV

_Cameras flashing, front row, Paris, Fashion Week. A model just walked out on the runway wearing a stunning crimson blue, silk prom dress with 2 inch stilettos. Suddenly laughter and cheering erupts as the last model comes around the corner. It's my uncle Emmett wearing a pink tutu_.

I jerk out of my dream in surprise. As I look around I realise we are still on the plane heading to Australia. Something catches my eye. I turn my head to the left and spot my dad shaking with laughter. Mum is looking at him, obviously confused. In fact my whole family was looking at him including my super hot boyfriend, Jacob.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett asked

That just made my dad laugh even harder. I decided, since we are the only people in the first class area that I would tell them of my dream. Everyone erupted in laughter except Emmett.

"That's sooooooo not funny Nessie" my uncle scowled in my direction.

"Hey" I said, holding my hands up, defending myself "I can't help how my dreams work. You're just lucky it was a tutu and not a bikini!" Emmett actually looked like he wouldn't have minded that.

I felt like I hadn't had my share of sleep and I instantly wanted to fall into a deep sleep and finish my dream but I was insanely aware of how close Jacob was holding me, his hot breath on my cheek and his hand resting on my thigh. I instantly wanted more. I turned toward him and kissed him. He kissed me back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Someone cleared their throat and I immediately recognised it as Emmett's, half amused and half annoyed.

"If I were human, I would vomit!" Emmett said, whilst imitating someone vomiting.

I was getting angry at Emmett's comment. I turned to snap at him but I felt my eyelids droop and I was suddenly tired. JASPER!

"STOP IT UNCLE JASPER!" I didn't know why I was getting so angry. I got out of my seat and walked into the bathroom.

Jacobs POV

I looked after Renesmee in shock. This was the first time she had gotten very angry with her family. I turned to Bella to see if she knew what was going on.

She just shrugged at me. None of her family wanted to deal with her.

"I'll go" I said getting out of my seat and heading towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nessie, shocked to see her crying.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being silly!" She replied

"What was with the outburst? I have never seen you get angry at your family like that" I asked

The look that came into her eyes was obviously anger. She turned to leave but I grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going" I asked her, my voice coming out angrier than it was supposed to.

She looked up at me puzzled. "I'm going back to my seat because we are bound to land any minute"

"You still need to calm down" I said, looking down my nose into her chocolate brown eyes.

She still looked confused. "And how do you plan on calming me down?"

I smiled at her then bent my head so my lips just grazed against her neck

"Are you still angry now?" I asked her, a smile playing on my lips when I heard her intake of breathe.

"YES!!!" she nearly shouted

I moved my lips to her cheek and asked "Are you still angry now?"

She answered after a moment or two "Maybe" she said in a shaky voice

I lifted my head to see her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips

When she finally opened her eyes she sent me a look as if to say 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP YOU IDIOT'

I bent my head down and just as I was about to kiss her lips, the seatbelt sign came on and then the captain announced that we would be landing soon.

"I told you so" Nessie said, smiling up at me

I sighed. What perfect timing that captain had.

"Come on" I said, grabbing her hand and opening the door


	2. they race, he falls

Edwards POV

I watched as Jacob entered the small restroom with my daughter. I listened in on their conversation.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, looking at Nessie and he instantly became shocked because she was crying.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being silly" she answered, wiping away her tears.

"What was with the outburst? I have never seen you get angry at your family like that" he asked

The look that came into her eyes was obviously anger. She turned to leave but Jacob grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. I growled and tried to stand up but something grabbed onto my hand. I looked down to see my Bella holding my hand and shaking her head at me. I sat back down and started to listen to their conversation again. He was leaning in and kissing her neck and then moved to her cheek. Jasper could obviously feel my anger because I heard him murmur to Bella "You better distract Edward, his anger levels are hitting the roof. Nothing could distract me from what was happening in the bathroom.

I felt a small hand on my cheek and the next thing I know Bella was kissing me. She pulled back too soon and smiled at me. Ok that distracted me.

By the time I looked up, the seatbelt sign had come on and the captain announced that we were about to land. Instantly I felt a smile on my face. A second later, Jacob and Renesmee came out of the bathroom holding hands. There was a moment of silent then Emmett wolf whistled.

"WOOOOOO HOOOOOOO. Who would have thought my niece getting it on in the plane bathroom? I taught you well" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT" we all shouted at the same time. Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head and muttered 'idiot'.

Bella's POV

We had to stop over in Brisbane airport and it was massive. We all split up. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I were heading to the shops, the boys were heading to the car show that is going on outside and Jacob was giving Renesmee a piggyback towards the food court. We planned to meet up with everyone at the food court in one hour. Alice groaned and complained that it would not be long enough. We all laughed at her and went our separate ways. After an extremely long hour of shopping with Alice we met the boys and headed for the food court only to find Renesmee and Jacob kissing rather aggressively.

"EWWWWWW. It looks like they are eating each others faces!!!!!" Emmett said, disgusted.

"Get a room!" Jasper shouted

Finally Nessie looked up at her uncle.

"You got any suggestions as to where we can go?"

At her little comment, Edward growled fiercely.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Come on Nessie, lets go before your dad rips Jacob's head off". Jacob actually looked scared at my comment.

We got onto a smaller plane and headed to a place called Happy Rock. It wasn't a very long flight and Renesmee slept the whole way. When we got there and got our luggage we headed to the car rentals. Of course we picked out the most expensive cars. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were taking a blue Lamborghini, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were taking a red Porsche Carrera and Jacob and Renesmee were taking a yellow Ferrari Enzo.

After about an hour driving, Renesmee rang my phone.

"Hey. Whats up?" I asked

"Hey the GPS says there is about 2 kilometres of straight road and I wondered if dad was game enough to race me." Renesmee asked, a smile in her voice

"Hey babe do you wanna race Renesmee?" I asked my husband

"Yeah but only if she doesn't cry when I beat her!" Edward laughed

"I heard that!!!!!!" Renesmee screamed.

So we found the road and stopped at one end. To our luck it was dead. It was Edward driving our car and Renesmee driving hers. We lined the two cars up and Esme was standing in the middle of the road, ready to make the signal for the race to start.

They were revving their engines and when Esme screamed GO we shot off. Renesmee and Edward were head to head. Renesmee had the advantage because her car could go 20km more an hour than Edwards. All of a sudden a kangaroo jumped out in front of Nessie's car. She slammed on the brakes and slithered around to our other side. We could see the finish line now. They were still head to head. Nessie obviously wasn't using all her speed because 100 metres from the finish line Renesmee sped up and won the race.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed.

Renesmee stopped and turned around and made her way back to where Edward was still swearing.

"Its ok dad, you don't need to cry" Renesmee laughed

We set off again. Edward was still annoyed about the race. I would just have to distract him.

We had to stop for fuel and that gave me my chance. Once we were stopped, I pulled Edward over to the shop and we went right to the back.

"Are you ok?" I asked, a little worried because he looked sooooooooo annoyed.

"Yeah I'm ok. It's just that Emmett is going to tease me about how I got beaten by my daughter!" He groaned.

"You just need to calm down" I said

I put my hand into his hair and pulled his head down to my level. I looked into his eyes and then kissed him so hard that if we were human, it would have left bruises. It took him a minute to get over the shock of my sudden attack but then responded. My arms went around his neck and his were winding around my waist. Something hit Edward in the side of the head. I turned to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee standing at the end of the isle, Renesmee holding a handful of chocolates. She obviously threw one at Edward and Me.

"If you guys are done groping each other, we actually want to get here TODAY" yelled Nessie.

"SHHHHHH" I whispered. I knew they could hear me. A few people had stopped and stared at the confrontation. We paid for the food and drinks for Renesmee and got back into our cars and sped off!


	3. vampire olympics

Alice POV

We finally made it after 3 hours of driving. We found our house and it was massive. At least 3 times the size of our house in Forks. We were about to go in but was stopped because Nessie was standing there just looking at the house in awe. Ohhhhhhhh that's right. Nessie hasn't been to any other house but our Forks house.

She finally composed herself and looked at us.

"We are going to be staying here for 3 whole weeks?" She asked excitement in her voice.

We all nodded at the same time. She looked at us for another minute, not moving and then a massive smile swept across her face.

"I BAGS THE BIGGEST ROOM!!!" she yelled suddenly. She flew into the house and up the stairs.

"Hey no fair" screamed Emmett, looking crushed.

After that we argued for about 2 hours and finally made our decisions about where we were staying. Esme and Carlisle got the biggest room on the first story (Frikin adult vampires always get the biggest rooms); Rosalie and Emmett were staying in a room across from them. Jasper and I were staying in a room across from Bella and Edward on the second floor and Renesmee and Jacob were staying in a room on the third floor. They had that floor all to themselves. Although, it took a little convincing and a lot of kisses from Bella to make Edward see that it would be fine for Jacob and Renesmee to sleep in the same room, in the same bed.

After we finished the arguing, we all went down to watch some TV before we did anything. Of course I wanted to go shopping but no one wanted to come with me. We were all sitting on the couch, bored as hell. All of a sudden Edward said

"OMG Emmett what a fantastic thought!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Emmett had a thought? Well there's a first time for everything" Jasper said and then laughed when his little comment earned a growl from Emmett.

Everyone was looking at my brother, confused looks on their faces.

"Emmett here thought that since we are watching the Olympics on the TV then we should have our own vampire Olympics….. And Werewolf!" he said looking at Jacob.

Everyone looked a little shocked. No one looked like this was a good idea. Until Renesmee stood up.

"I'm in!" she said looking at Jacob

"Me too!" he said, obviously he couldn't refuse what ever Nessie wanted to do

No one spoke. Then Renesmee pulled out her secret weapon that she knew none of us could resist. THE PUPPY DOG EYES.

"Awwwwwwww Nessie you're a cheater. Where did you learn that from anyway?" Jasper asked Renesmee

Nessie didn't say anything but her eyes flicked to Jacob. Everyone turned to Jacob and death glared him. He looked scared. Good.

"Fine!" we all said at the same time.

"YAY!" I yelled and I raced out to find an appropriate spot to play.

Emmett's POV

We all looked after Alice in a dazed. What just happened? After about 5 minutes she raced back in.

"I found the perfect spot. It's 4 times bigger than our baseball field and all the equipment is set up! COME ON!" she yelled

We all groaned. Why, oh why did I have to think about the Olympics?

We all got up and started running after Alice and we found her stopped at the edge of the field. WOAH!! She was right it is massive. As I looked around I saw lines marked on the ground going in a circular motion obviously a race course. I saw bars over the far right hand corner and when I looked up there was a thin rope attached to the top of each pole. High jump. There were long pieces of thick wood with their ends sharpened into a point at the end. Javelin. WOW Alice had really outdone herself.

After about 10 minutes of all of us just staring like complete losers, Alice started to get annoyed.

"Come on. How the hell am I supposed to beat all of you if you just stand there?" she said, a massive smile playing across her lips.

I finally composed myself.

"Like a little pixie like you is gonna beat us!" I said.

She growled at me but I just broke down laughing.

We all started off at the high jump. To my surprise it ended up as Edward vs. Renesmee. The rope was so frikin high you could hardly see it. On the last jump, Edward hit the rope but Renesmee cleared it. Yeah that's my girl.

"OUCH. How does it feel to have been beaten by a girl? AGAIN!" I asked Edward, pretending I had a microphone in my hand. He just growled at me then jumped and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled like that for about 10 minutes until we faintly heard Alice speaking.

"Where are Jacob and Renesmee?" she asked, concerned

That stopped Edward dead. He jumped up, really concerned about his only daughter until a look of rage took over his face. Before we knew it he had a javelin stick in his hand and he threw it through the forest.

WTF?


	4. the rescue

Renesmee's POV

I watched my dad and my Uncle Emmett wrestle on the ground in disgust. And Emmett calls me a child?. After watching them for about 2 minutes I got bored and took Jacobs hand and led him into the forest. He looked confused but his expression became shocked as I stopped, turned and pushed him into a tree. My lips automatically met his and we shared a passionate kiss. He broke off and looked down his nose at me. God I love him.

"What was that for?" He asked but he wasn't objecting.

I kissed him again but this kiss was sort of an I-love-you-more-than-everyone-else-in-the-world kiss. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"I love you!" I whispered to him but before I could finish his lips were on mine again, his tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. I gave it to him and we kissed for about 5 minutes without taking on breath. When we did come up for a breather I noticed that the wrestling sounds had died away but I didn't care. All I cared about was the love of my life, Jacob. I heard a fierce growl and before I knew it a big, wooden stick was hanging from the tree we were leaning against. WTF?

I turned around to see my whole family running towards us, my dad at the front with the most violent expression on his face. Oh no, I'm totally grounded. But I figured out that he wasn't looking at me but he was glaring at Jacob. I instantly ran towards him to stop him from getting close enough to Jacob to rip his head off.

"Dad? DAD STOP!!!!!" I yelled at him. By that time Jasper and Emmett were there holding him back.

"Why the hell were you kissing him here, deep in the woods?" he yelled at me.

I got angry again.

"HES MY BOYFRIEND! I CAN KISS HIM IF I WANT!!!!!! I screamed back at him.

"Baby just calm down" Mum was saying to me.

"No. He's being stupid!" I said to her

"Get back to the house missy, your grounded!" Dad yelled back at me.

To hell with that. I turned away from him and my family and ran in the opposite direction to the house. I faintly heard my family yell after me but I ignored them. After about 20 minutes of me running I stopped and leaned against a tree trunk. I felt something catch my wrist. I turned to snap at them but I realised it was Jacob. I ran into his arms and started to cry. I cried more than I had ever cried before.

"Why can't dad just accept that we are a couple? I'm sick of him telling me off for doing stuff with you" I cried into his chest, ruining his shirt with my tears.

I heard footsteps approaching and I was too distracted to realise that it wasn't my family. I looked up and say people had surrounded us in big, black coats and a small woman who I instantly knew was Jane.

One of the big scary guys in the black coats came up and tried to get me away from Jacob. I held on for dear life as Jacob growled and started to shake uncontrollably. All of a sudden he fell to the ground, his facial expression one of pain. I then remembered what Jane could do.

"STOP IT. STOP PLEASE" I screamed at Jane

She answered me in a calm voice.

"I will stop the torture if you come with us now!"

I looked at Jacob and couldn't take it anymore

_I love you Jacob._ I said silently in my head.

I nodded and let the guards take me.

Jacobs POV

The pain instantly disappeared as did the guard and my beautiful Nessie. I knew there was no use in following them, at least not alone. I transformed into my wolf form and ran towards the house. I changed back just as I was about to go into the front door and slipped into my pants.

"They have Renesmee. The Guard and Jane came and took her away. We have to go and get her" I screamed at them.

They instantly came up to me and asked me for all the details.

I told them the whole story.

"I found her leaning against a tree trunk crying and I went to comfort her. We were both so caught up that we didn't hear them approach. Then Jane started to torture me and told Renesmee that the only way she will stop the pain is if Renesmee went with her and she did! We have to go and get her" I yelled the last part at them.

They were instantly moving. We were in the cars and driving towards the airport. Edward was on the phone ordering plane tickets and we made our flight by a matter of seconds. We were once again the only people in first class but that didn't matter. Bella was telling me to sleep because it would be a while before we got to Italy. I tried, I really tried but my mind just kept going through the pain of me seeing her leave with those monstrous people.

Once we got to Italy National Airport we ran to the car rentals and got any cars we could find and we were off. We got the gates of Volterra we parked the cars then ran to an empty alley. We were met by a man in a black cloak.

"My, My. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, looking straight at Bella.

"Take us straight to Aro, Felix. NOW!" Bella yelled at him. If she were human she would be crying. Edward was trying to calm her down by hugging her but she looked too pissed off.

"Touchy, Touchy! Ok I will take you if you give me a kiss sweet Bella!"

Bella looked like she was about to punch him but before she could act, Jane appeared behind him.

"YOU!" I screamed at her, ready to pounce but Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"There is no use in yelling at me. Sweet Renesmee is the one who will get punished for your actions" She said, her voice calm.

I was about to snap back at her but we started to move. We went all the way down to the end of the alley way and slipped down into a pitch black pipe. We kept walking in silence until we came to big wooden doors. We came to the lobby when Jane turned and spoke to us.

"Only two of you are allowed to come in"

"Stuff that!" Emmett yelled but Carlisle put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Edward and Jasper will go as Edward will be able to read their minds and check if they want to attack us and Jasper because he can control their emotions if it turns into a fight."

They were led through the ugly looking lobby and disappeared through a thick wooden door.

I could tell that the Cullen's were not happy with the arrangement and I couldn't blame them. I was pacing the lobby when Bella spoke to me.

"Jacob please sit down, everything will be fine"

I nodded but didn't sit down. Instead I leant against a wall, extremely pissed off.

I was gonna be a long night.


	5. best friends

Edwards POV

We were led through the ugly looking lobby. We finally stepped into the main room. It smelt really bad and looked even worse.

At the end of the room there were 3 chairs but only one of them was occupied. I instantly recognised him as Aro.

"My dear friends. How are you this very fine day?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

I was about to snap but Jasper beat me to it

"No disrespect, but would you tell us where my niece is?" He said politely but no one could miss the anger in his voice.

"Of course. Bring Renesmee in please" Aro replied.

A door opened behind us and we all turned to see Nessie coming out of it. And she looked bad!

Renesmee came through it with a member of the guard on either side of her.

"DAD!!" she yelled at me.

Jane came out behind her. Renesmee looked bad. Her clothes were ripped, she had scratches on her arms and she had a split lip. My anger levels were rising.

She tried to run to us but the guards grabbed hold of her so tight she yelled out in pain. I was just looking at her with guilt in my eyes. It was my fault. If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't be here, bleeding and torn. I didn't know I was doing it but I was walking forward. After about 5 steps someone grabbed my arm and was about to throw me back but Aro butted in.

"No let him go to her but only him". He said in a calm voice.

They let me go and as soon as I was let go so was Renesmee. She ran towards me and into my arms. She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Nessie, I'm so sorry" I kept saying over and over again.

"I love you daddy" she kept saying and after what felt like an hour Aro cleared his throat.

"We did not want Renesmee to get hurt but she is so strong. She takes after her father".

I turned towards him and asked "What do you want in order for us to get our Nessie back".

"Nothing at all. She is free to go" Aro replied in a calm voice.

Something was up.

Jaspers POV

I could feel the anger rising in me once I saw Nessie and it wasn't from Edward, it was coming from me.

Aro let Edward go to Renesmee and they stood there, hugging for about 5 minutes. I felt bad for Edward because I felt guilt wash through him. He thought it was his fault. In other circumstances, I would have thought this was cute, a father-daughter moment, but then I remembered where we were. Aro then broke the moment.

"We did not want Renesmee to get hurt but she is so strong. She takes after her father".

Didn't want her to get hurt? She was already hurt. How could he say that!

Edward turned towards Aro and said "What do you want in order for us to get our Nessie back".

"Nothing at all. She is free to go" Aro replied in a calm voice.

Something was very wrong. But we were not going to stay around to question his morals.

Renesmee turned towards me and she saw me standing there with a pained look on my face. I hated seeing Nessie, my beautiful niece that I was so very close to, hurt as bad as that.

"UNCLE JASPER!" she yelled at me, running full blast towards me. She literally jumped into my arms and I caught her perfectly.

"Nessie are you ok?" I asked her and she only nodded. I couldn't bear this pain.

"I'm fine Uncle Jasper" she said and she hugged me again. I could feel that she was weak to I picked her up and carried her back to the lobby with Edward by my side, pushing her hair out of her eyes. I was just thinking one thing. Take her to Carlisle. He will know what to do.

"NESSIE!" Bella screamed. She ran towards us and hugged Renesmee.

"Carlisle she is very badly hurt" I said, looking directly at Carlisle. I didn't notice that Nessie had passed out. We didn't want to stay there any longer so we hopped back into our cars and drove off.

Carlisle was sitting in the back of one with Nessie, wiping away the blood and inspecting her cuts.

"W-Why did she pass out?" I asked Carlisle

"She is just exhausted. She will wake up when she is ready" he said in calm and collected voice. I wasn't the same.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Carlisle asked me

"It's just when I saw her coming through that door I was heartbroken. Nessie and I are really close and if anything had happened to her I…I…." I couldn't finish.

Carlisle looked at me with a smile of his face.

"I know you two are close. As close as Edward and Bella are to her. You love her very much"

"Yes she is my best friend" I said with a small chuckle.

I hadn't noticed that Nessie woke up and she had tears in her eyes.

"AWWWWW Jasper you're my bestie too" she practically screamed. I guess she had her strength back because she leapt up and hugged me from behind.

"I love you Jazz" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered back.


	6. the break up

Rosalie's POV

We got to the airport with a clean looking Renesmee. Well her clothes were bad. We needed to change that.

"Nessie we are going shopping" Alice and I yelled in sync cause many heads to turn.

"Cant I go get some food first? Im starving" she said in nothing more than a whisper.

We all nodded and headed to the food court but Bella and Edward stopped us.

Let them have some time alone" Bella said, pointing towards Nessie and Jacob holding hands.

"Yeah ok but whilst we are waiting…… SHOPPING! Alice yelled again. All the guys plus Bella groaned.

So we headed towards the shop part of the airport. After about an hour of shopping and groaning men+ Bella we were heading towards the food with the guys holding the bags. We found Jacob and Renesmee sitting together cuddling. We thought it was the perfect moment until we realised that Nessie was crying. We all rushed over to her and Jacob.

"Baby what's wrong?" Bella asked Nessie, sitting next to her.

Renesmee just shook her head and it looked like she was thinking very hard. We didn't know what she was doing until we heard Edward growl rather loudly. We then realised she was trying to keep Edward out of her mind.

"He WHAT?" Edward all but yelled.

"What?" I asked him

"Carlisle? How much trouble would I get into if I went back to Volterra and killed Felix?" Edward asked in an angry voice that even made me afraid.

"Why? What happened?"

This time it was Renesmee that spoke but only in a whisper " Felix came to me saying that I was going to be his mate and when I refuse he forced himself onto me. He didn't get far because Heidi came into the room and got him off me!" she was crying all over again

This time all the vampires growled.

"Let's get out of here" Esme sobbed

And with that we headed to the ticket booth.

Carlisle POV

We booked our tickets in first class again and asked if we could be the only ones. The cashier was a bit hesitant at first but once I slipped $500 into his hand he complied. We made our plane with minutes to spare.

On our way back everything was silent except for the occasional sob from Renesmee. I could not believe that Felix had forced himself onto my grand daughter. I am not usually a violent person but once those words slipped out from her mouth I wanted to rip him to shreds.

I felt a tiny hand on my cheek. I looked to my right to see my wife's worried eyes searching mine.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Esme asked me

"I'm thinking about Felix actually" I responded only to be replied with multiple growls.

"Are you sure we cant go back to I can rip his miserable head off?" Emmett growled and the boys nodded in agreement.

"No. we must not give him the satisfaction of us getting angry. We must be calm for Nessie's sake".

All of a sudden Renesmee shot out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. All of us looked towards the bathroom then at each other.

Jacob was the first one who speak.

"I will go get her"

I decided to step in.

"No I will go"

They all nodded. I got up and made my towards the bathrooms. I stopped at the door and knocked lightly.

"Nessie? Sweetie are you ok?" I asked when she opened the door.

"What's happening to me grandpa. I feel all this anger building up inside me. I just want to hurt people all the time. And I can't control it. That's why I ran to the bathroom because I wanted to hurt the air hostess. I don't know what's happening" she was on the verge of tears.

I sat on the floor and pulled her into my lap.

"When did this start?" I asked her softly.

"Just after I got to that horrible place" she whispered back but I knew that everyone could hear our conversation.

"Come back out with me so we can talk to the boys and see what they think of this ok?" I asked

She just nodded. She got off my lap and I grabbed her hand and led her out to our waiting family.

Esme's POV

Carlisle and Renesmee emerged from the bathroom and I thought that Nessie would run straight to Jacob but instead she headed towards Jasper. I really didn't notice that their relationship was that solid. She sat in his lap and whispered in his ear.

"I'm scared uncle Jasper!" she said in a scared voice

"It's ok Nessie. We will protect you. You don't need to feel scared" he said back to her then hugged her to his chest.

I watched in pride upon my family until I saw Edwards face. He looked pained and for the first time…. Scared.

"I am sure you heard our conversation in the bathroom. Renesmee has expressed concern over the anger that is building inside of her. Does anyone know what this might mean?" Carlisle asked the family.

It was silent for a few moments until Jasper spoke up.

"I think she is still angry at the Volturi and especially Felix. I think it will die down in a couple of days"

We all nodded. After about 10 minutes, Renesmee fell asleep in Jaspers lap. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her seat next to a sleeping Jacob but once Nessie was in her seat he woke up.

"It's not your fault Jacob. Jane used her power against you and Renesmee did what she had to do in order of keeping you out of pain" Edward said suddenly.

I looked towards Jacob and saw that he was staring at Renesmee with a sad look on his face.

"But I couldn't protect her. Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do, protect their girlfriends? I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgives me"

We all didn't notice Renesmee waking up until she started yelling at Jacob.

"How could you think this is your fault? Jeez I wish you would just stop blaming yourself. I'm the one who went there. I'm the one who chose to go there so just shut up"

We were too shocked to move or speak as Nessie moved towards the front of the plane with her ipod and ignored us. Renesmee had never been that rude to anyone and right now I was scared. Not for myself but for my grand daughter. She had always been this sweet loving girl and the girl in this plane I don't know her.

Jacob got out of his seat and stormed towards Renesmee.

"Baby? I'm sorry I was just so scared that I was gonna lose you please just talk to me!" he said to her knowing that even though she had her ipod in she could still hear him.

"Just leave me alone Jacob" she said in nothing more than a whisper.

Jacob sighed and moved back to his seat and closed his eyes. You could see the hurt on his face.

The rest of the plane trip was silent. So was the ride back to the house. And when we got to the house Renesmee ran at vampire speed to her room and slammed it shut. Jacob trailed after her, looking tired.

We all sat down in the living room and were silent until we could hear yelling coming from Nessie and Jacobs's room.

"OF COURSE IM OK. God I'm SICK of you clinging to me every hour of the day." Nessie screamed

"I'm only worried about you. You know because I'm your BOYFRIEND!" Jacob screamed back

"NOT ANYMORE!"

We all gasped.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked

"I need some time apart from you Jacob! I'm sick of you hanging around me so much. Just go"

"FINE!" Jacob yelled at her

"FINE!" Renesmee yelled even louder back to him and then there was the slam of her door. Jacob came running down the stairs and out the door.

"Jacob come back!" Bella screamed and ran after Jacob as Edward ran upstairs to Nessie.

We could hear Edward and Nessie arguing at each other and we could no longer hear Bella and Jacob. Another door slammed and Nessie came running down with Edward trailing after her. She went straight towards the front door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't you dare leave this house" Edward yelled as Renesmee started to open the door.

"Or what?" she said back

Edward was silent

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Renesmee said before she rushed out and hopped in one of the cars and sped off.

"What the hell is happening?" Emmett asked everyone.

"I don't know. But I can bet anything the Volturi has something to do with it" Edward said back to us before storming up to his room.


	7. the fight

Bella's POV

"Jacob! Jacob come back" I yelled after him. He was still in human form so I caught up with him easily. I caught hold of his hand and swung him around. As soon as he saw me he hugged me. For the next two hours I sat with Jacob whilst he let it all out.

"I miss her already Bella. I have never really been away from her this long before. Now I guess I should just go home," Jacob said in a shaky voice.

"No Jacob, you will come back with us and stay in the spare bedroom."

He looked a bit hesitant but eventually nodded.

"Okay but I am going to go for a run okay." I could see tears in his eyes but he ran away before I could say anything. That got me angry. I ran straight home.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

Jasper's POV

I was sitting with the rest of the family, including Edward, when I felt a massive wave of anger sweep over me.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Bella burst through the door and was up the stairs in a flash. Edward was right behind her.

"What?" Renesmee screeched.

"How dare you. Jacob would do anything for you and you just threw it away. I was just talking to him and he was practically in tears," Bella yelled at her daughter.

"Oh well. He's a big boy, he will get over it. But of course you would take his side. Your friend over your daughter. Good to know that you love me Mum."

That's when I cut in. I could feel Bella getting hurt. I ran up the stairs and into Nessie's room.

"What's happening to you?" Bella asked in a scared voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you mum. I guess your perfect little daughter is no longer a good girl." She turned her back on her parents and if Bella could cry I knew she would be in tears. She ran out of the room and of course Edward followed her.

I put a wave of calm into the room into the room and that's when Renesmee turned on me.

"Stop it. God I am so sick of this family and your stupid power. I hate it here. I just want to be normal like other kids. I want friends. I want a dog but no because you can't control your bloodlust. It's your fault. We have all gotten over it so why can't you?!" she screamed at me.

I felt so hurt and it wasn't from Bella. It was coming from me. I turned and jumped out of Renesmee's window and into the front yard.

"Jasper! Stop, we need to talk about this," everyone was yelling after me.

"What's there to talk about? She said it herself. And she's right." I whispered back to them. That's when Bella, Edward and Jacob joined us.

"She needs some help!" Rosalie said.

"What?! No, she just needs her family," Alice said back.

"Well she said it herself. She doesn't want to be a part of this family." I said.

The next twenty minutes we stood in the front yard and arguing with each other.

"Nessie!" Alice whispered. We ran inside but we were only greeted by two letters. One for us and one for Jacob.


	8. no memories

Edward's POV

I was terrified to open this letter. I reached out and read it aloud.

"_I am so sorry that I am causing you pain. I heard and saw you guys arguing and thought 'I am the one who caused it'. I am breaking my family. I never meant to hurt any of you. I am so very sorry Mummy. I will love you forever and I am so sorry about the things that I said. Jasper. You really are my best friend and the things I said, I never meant. I hope you can forgive me._

"_By the time you read this letter I will be on a plane to Volterra._

"_I love every single one of you._

"_Love always, Renesmee."_

"Pack your bags. We are going to Volterra," I said in a confident voice. I was going to get my daughter back.

No particular POV

The Cullen's raced around the house picking up all the things they needed and were about to head out of the door when they saw Jacob standing there, looking at the letter from Renesmee and tears were streaming down his face.

"What did it say?" Emmett asked him

He sniffed before he answered.

"She said that she is sorry and that she still loves me. But she said that she wasn't good enough for me and that I deserve better and that I should stop being with her and look for something better. How can she say that? I love her with all my heart"

Bella went up and hugged him.

"C'mon. Let's go get her back ok"

And with that, they were out the door.

They got to the airport and got on the first flight to Voltarra. And of course when they got there, they stole two cars and raced toward the Volturi and Renesmee.

Esme's POV

We got to the Volturi Castle and walked straight past Gianna at the front desk. She was yelling after us but we were on a mission. We headed straight for the main meeting room to find everyone including Renesmee there.

"Ah dear Cullen's. What can we do for you on this fine day?" Aro had the nerve to ask what we wanted.

I could tell Edward was trying to read her mind but he turned to us and his face looked nervous.

"She doesn't know us. She knows that we don't hunt humans but she doesn't know she is part of this family. She has no idea who we are" he explained.

Aro cleared his throat to get our attention.

"I would like you to meet our new addition to the Guard. Renesmee Volturi." We all gasped.

Nessie swept forward with such grace and greeted us.

"It's a pleaser to meet you all. Aro has told me so much about you." Her tone was sweet and curious.

"Renesmee here is very interested in how you live. So we will leave you guys to talk. She has a few questions" Aro spoke to us.

Everyone left and Renesmee turned to us. That's when we saw her eyes. They were deep crimson. We all gasped and that startled her.

"What?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Do you hunt humans?" Emmett blurted out.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"Okay. Is this your entire family?" She asked in a curious voice.

It was Bella who answered.

"No this is everyone except our daughter. Before I became a vampire I had a baby with Edward here but unfortunately she has decided to break free from our coven for a while. She was going out with Jacob over there"

She looked confused for a minute before saying  
"That story sounds familiar"

"I can't take this anymore" Jacob said in an exasperated tone.

He walked straight up to Renesmee and tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What are doing? And what is that smell? She covered her nose with her hand. Jacob had gotten use to everyone complaining about his smell that that didn't hurt him but I could still see rejection in his eyes.

"Nessie" Edward whispered.

"Who?" she answered back.

Alice was lost in a vision and when she surfaced she turned to us with a remorseful look on her face.

"Nothing we do is going to work guys. I just suggest we go to a hotel and let her figure it out herself"

We all nodded and turned to leave but then Jasper whispered

"Screw this" and he turned towards Nessie


	9. the end

Alice's POV

We all turned back around in time to see Jasper marching up to Renesmee. He took her shoulders and whispered in a pleading tone.

"You have to remember Renesmee. Remember all the times we would play fight. Remember that I built that swing for you and we would sit out the back every night just looking at the stars. Remember you beating Emmett in every single arm wrestling match. Remember Alice's fashion shows and Rosalie giving you tips about your car. Remember you and Esme doing up your room at home and Carlisle teaching you about medicine. Remember Bella reading to you and Edward teaching you the piano. Remember who you are Renesmee. You are a Cullen and you will always be. We love you. You will always be my bestie."

He looked into her eyes and she was shocked. He looked to Edward and he just shook his head.

"It's no use Jasper. She doesn't remember."

I dropped my hands from her shoulders just as Alice came up behind me. She touched my arm and reassured me.

"You tried your best. Let's go" we both turned and walked out the door and away from my best friend.

We started walking out of the castle when I was hit with a vision.

'_Renesmee ran to Aro and threw the coat at him then ran toward the front of the castle and jumped into Jasper's arms'_

I came out of the vision and looked at Edward. I knew he saw everything so I decided to plan all this out.

"_Edward we need to get everyone into the cars except Jasper before she comes out"_

In the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

Everyone got into the cars straight away and Jasper was walking around to his side so I had to act quickly.

"Jasper? Why don't you do what Edward does to Bella? Why don't you ever open my door?" I asked with a smile on my face

He looked at me weird for a minute but shrugged anyway and opened my door so I can hop in.

"Thank you baby" I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in return

As soon as he closed the door we heard Renesmee scream out.

"UNCLE JASPER!" I look up just in time to see Renesmee jumping into Jasper's arms.

Renesmee's POV

As soon as Jasper whispered those memories into my ear I was frozen into shock.

"Let's go Jasper" the little pixie type girl said.

They turned and walked out of the room. As soon as they left all those memories flooded my mind.

"_Come on Nessie I'm gonna beat you this time!_

"_Daddy can you please teach me some piano songs?"_

"_My room looks dull Grandma. Can you help me?"_

"_GO NESSIE! Doesn't she look cute? I knew this fashion show was a great idea!"_

"_I love you Nessie. You're my best friend"_

"_I love you too Jazz"_

"Jasper" I whispered.

I stood there for another 20 seconds before I charged into action. I followed Aro's scent to his office and barged in without knocking and threw the black coat at him.

"I know you tried to wipe my memory but it didn't work. The memories I have from my family are strong enough to wipe out any of your powers"

I ran out of the room before he could reply and ran straight for the front doors. I saw Jasper helping Alice into the car and everyone else was already in.

"UNCLE JASPER!" he turned around and once he saw me he opened his arms and I lunged straight into them.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean anything I said. I missed you so much Jazz. I love you. You will always be my best friend" tears started streaming down my face.

"It's ok Nessie. I missed you too. You're my best friend too! I love you" Jazz whispered back.

Carlisle POV

We waited for a little while so Nessie and Jasper could have their moment and then we got out to hug her.

Everyone had a hug and when Renesmee saw that Jacob was still sitting in the car she turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Whilst you were having you little angry faze you kind of broke up with Jacob" I whispered to her. The look on her face was one of horror.

"Oh my god. Really? And he thought I meant it? I guess he doesn't want to talk to me" she turned away from the car he was sitting in and got into the car with Alice and Jasper.

We drove straight to the airport and again, we were in first class. Jacob and Renesmee did not sit next to each other and I turned to see Edward looking quite upset.

"_They have to sort it out by themselves. When we get back we will all go hunting and leave them to talk"_

I saw him nod and turn his attention back to Bella.

We got home and again Jacob was ignoring Renesmee. The ride back to our holiday house was completely silent. As soon as we parked our cars Nessie ran up the stairs to her room and Jacob sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels. I decided to intervene. I walked up to Nessies room and asked if I could come in.

"Of course Grandpa" she said back to me. I sat on the bed next to her.

"I think you should just go down and talk to him. I know you want things to go back to normal but that isn't going to happen by itself. You need to make the first move. Now the rest of the family are going out hunting so we are going to give you and Jacob some space to talk ok. I love you" I went out of the room before she could answer. I ran downstairs to see Jacob still sitting on the couch and the rest of the family was waiting at the door for me to return.

Jacob's POV

Everyone left to go hunting and Renesmee came down the stairs. She walked towards me and sat on the couch next to me.

There was a minute of silence before she broke it.

"Anything good on?" she said barely over a whisper.

"Is that really what your gonna say? Is there anything good on?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound that aggravated.

"Yes?"

I got up to walk outside but didn't get further than the porch steps when I was stopped by Nessie.

"Jacob wait! I'm sorry. Please don't go" she yelled.

It started raining then. Just my luck that the Cullen's chose a holiday place that rains a lot. But that doesn't stop me. I keep walking until I'm nearly to the edge of the forest when something hard hits my back. Then all of a sudden I'm falling. I turn onto my back to see Renesmee hovering over me. SHE TACKLED ME! SHE FRIKIN TACKLED ME!

"What the HELL Renesmee?" I yell at her.

She was getting angry.

"Well you wouldn't stop so this was the only thing I could do to stop you!"

"Well you succeeded in that. Now what did you want to talk about?"

The look that came onto her face was priceless. It first turned shocked, then confused then really really pissed off.

"I wanted to say sorry for anything and everything that I said but if you don't want me to then fine. I will not talk to you for the rest of the trip" she screamed into my face and started walking back to the house.

MY TURN

I ran after her and tackled her to the ground. I turned her over and saw tears in her eyes.

"No Jacob just let me go. PLEASE. I know you're angry with me and I know you wont forgive me so please just LET ME GO!" she was struggling and trying to get out of my grasp but I had her body pinned under me and I held down her arms.

Her tears were flowing freely down her face by now. I could hear the rest of the family standing just inside the forest watching us.

"Nessie! Nessie stop it!" I yelled in a scared voice.

"NO please let me go I don't want you to see this please" she stopped struggling and was sobbing. I hugged her to my chest and rocked her slightly.

"Shh. Its ok Nessie Shh" I tried to sooth her

"Jacob I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing. I know that isn't much of an excuse but that's the truth. I can understand if you never want to talk to me again and I can understand if you don't love me anymore" her sobs started up again after she said that.

My heart broke after her little speech. I knew all along that it wasn't her speaking when we had our fight. I knew that I was being stubborn and stupid. I was about to reassure her but I realised there was only one way I could convince her that I loved her.

I tilted her head up to mine and very carefully touched her lips with mine. I pulled back to look at her face but she wasn't having that. She lunged at me and smashed her lips to mine. So here we were, kissing in the rain with her family watching. AKWARD!

After about 5 minutes of kissing I heard a growl and then Edward yelling

"JACOB I SUGGEST YOU STOP KISSING HER LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW OR RUN FOR YOUR LIFE"

We broke apart and rolled our eyes at each other.

Some things will never change.

THE END!


	10. AN

**I am soooooo sorry. this is not an update. its just a lousy AN. **

**but this is important.**

**my first ever story on here, The Cullens Holiday, has had many good reviews and i thank you for all the advide and reviews as that got me through the writting.**

**I have 2 more stories on here that are not complete, Pain, Hate, Love & The Bachelor, and i am currently not writting them as many of my Cullen Holiday readers have been BEGGING for a sequal.**

**So that is what i am giving them.**

**I will be writting as much as i can and please be patient as i have alot going on with school and work.**

**the first couple of chapters i will be writting together so you can have alot to read whilst i write some more**

**im sorry. please be patient.**

**Love ilovetwilight2**

**Aka. Katie xx**


End file.
